Flustering Melody
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Two hearts: They become intertwined through their many ordeals. After all they've been through, what will finally bring them together again even through the endless battle? PrologueChapter 1 Up!


Flustered Melody

_Prologue - Chapter 1_

**By: RobinNAmon**

Author's Note, Beginning: Hey everyone! My, it's been quite a while since I have published any stories! I must add though, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! Yay! I'm excited to start a fanfic in the Sailor Moon genre, since most of my fanfictions are usually based on Witch Hunter Robin, which is a darker series than Sailor Moon. I especially love all of your kawaii cute fanfictions! Some of them I truly enjoy ! Now, to explain the setting of this story! This has happened right after Aino Minako joined the Sailor Senshi in the first season but no particular time after. It's likely that it's a lot different from the events surrounding the discovery of Venus, considering Mamoru was injured by Zoicite, and I won't be including that in the story. Also, I might point out that this might be a sequel fanfiction. I'll let you all know in one or two chapters if I've decided to make a prequel fanfic to this story. Alright, enough chit-chating! Let's get the story!

xXx

"You know, the news said that there's been an increasingly large amount of objects spotted near Mars that seem to be moving closer to Earth," a young female's voice echoed through the walls of a temple.

"Ami, I wonder if something is amidst?" another voice replied, her voice ringing through the ears of the temple's occupants. It seemed five young girls were in this temple. The girls looked peculiarly serious, and their reason would be unknown to someone who might have walked in accidentally. Simultaneously, a young man happened to be walking towards the temple at that moment. He had dark hair with dark eyes, and he seemed to be in his early twenties. He also appeared to be carrying something of little weight to his muscular form. He stopped as he began the walk up Hikawa Jinja's treacherous staircase, or so Usagi called it. The dark-haired man stifled a laugh and thought, 'It's just like Odango Atama to find anything like this difficult.' As the man reached the top of the stairs, the surrounding area had many trees. It had a long arch-like entryway where the temple was named "Hikawa Jinja".

"Perhaps there is an unidentified force acting upon the Asteroid Belt, Luna," the first voice, now presumed to be Ami, said. She was a young girl who appeared to be in middle school, around fourteen or fifteen. Ami had misty blue hair, and she looked rather pale-skinned. She appeared to be the genius in the group of girls gathered around a small table inside Hikawa Jinja.

"Whatever it is, it would be wise to do an investigation on it," the second voice, who, to an unknown person listening to their conversation, was presumed to be Luna. It seemed she was.. a cat? Any person in that position would likely be in complete and utter shock. The "cat" was a dark purple color with a yellow upside-down crescent moon on her forehead.

"Makoto-chan, Rei-chan, it would be smart if you both kept a close eye on the Asteroid Belt between your two planets," a third voice joined in to the on-going conversation.

"You're right, Usagi-chan," Ami agreed. "Hey! Since when did odango head start getting smarter on us? There's something in those sweets!" another voice joined into the conversation, lightly teasing Usagi.

Just then, as the girls' conversation about the recent peculiar incidents was coming to a close, they heard footsteps coming closer to their room. Rei, the miko who lived at the shrine and constantly teased Usagi, got up to see who was at her shrine, considering she wasn't expecting any visitors.

"So, Odango Atama is suddenly showing her smarter side? This I've got to see!" the dark-haired male said, just as Rei opened the door. "Oh, hello Mamoru-kun," Rei said, as he giggled at the young woman's teasing. "Hey Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako and Odango Atama! It seems Odango Atama is really absentminded, as always, and she left this at the arcade. Motoki asked me to bring it to you, but I was reluctant, not that that matters to you. Just take it, and don't forget it, or you'll be wondering where it went, Odango Atama!" Mamoru teased, and he handed Usagi a locket. The locket was star-shaped, that much was obvious, but unless you opened it up, you wouldn't realize it also held a sweet melody. Usagi quickly snatched it from Mamoru's hands. It seemed the locket was very precious to her.

"Thank you, Mamoru-baka, but you could have told Motoki-oniisan to leave it with him, and I would get it later! And stop calling me Odango Atama. I have a name, you know! It's Usagi. U-SA-GI." Usagi fumed. The other girls giggled at the young woman's outburst, but to them it was only natural to see the two fighting. "Alright, alright, you two! Thank you for bringing her locket back, Mamoru-kun. Thank you for visiting, too, and bye now!" Rei said. Mamoru barely had a chance to wave good-bye to the girls before the young miko almost pushed him out of the room in Hikawa Jinja. The man sighed, and he went on his way.

"Haha! That was really, really funny, Usagi!" a fifth voice, who had yet to be introduced yet, literally belted out in coherent laughter. "Minako-chan! He's a real jerk, you know!" Usagi was still fumed, but she had calmed down somewhat. "Usagi-chan, have you and Mamoru-kun _ever_ tried being nice to each other? Maybe, **maybe**, just once?" Ami asked encouragingly. She found it hilarious to see the two fighting, as much as she didn't want to admit it. "Ami! No, no, no, no, no! The answer is no for all your questions. He's not even worth _trying_ to be friends with!" Usagi exclaimed, and the conversation seemed to die down sometime after her little outburst. After the five girls had been studying for a little while (despite Usagi's protests), they all decided it was time to pack up and head home (which Usagi excitedly took the opportunity with such enthusiasm). The four girls left inside sighed and mused quietly to themselves that she really _wasn't_ worth trying to study, and they all belted out laughing when Usagi rushed out of the shrine, down the steps, and away from studying.

xXx

'I know just where to go to cool off from that _annoying_ study time!' Usagi thought aggravatingly. She definitely didn't like not having her chocolate milkshake craving, and it was even worse to be stuck at Rei's doing homework! As imagined, Usagi ran along the streets in pure ecstasy. She looked so buoyant, but she unfortunately was _too_ buoyant when she happened to run into someone. The young middle-schooler quickly stood up, looked around, and almost said "sorry". In fact, she would have, had it not been _Mamoru_ she bumped into!

"Odango Atama, watch where you're going! You could seriously have hurt someone, if you haven't already done me in!" the same dark-eyed male from earlier said. Anyone who knew those two all too well would definitely know what was going to happen next..

"Mamoru-baka! For the last time, it's _Usagi_! Usagi, Usagi, Usagi!! Why do you appear everytime I'm happy?!" Usagi almost screamed, earning her a few stange looks from passerbyers. "Okay, Odango Atama, okay! Just look where you're going next time!" Mamoru said, and he smirked as he saw her face scrunch-up angrily at hearing her most hated name. Mamoru wouldn't admit it, but to him, it was truly exiciting (and hilarious) to tease Usagi.

"Mamoru-baka, Mamoru-baka, Mamoru-baka! Learn my **name**!" the young blonde, with an odango-like hairstyle, literally screamed, earning herself even more stares. Realizing that she was becoming very uncomfortable, Usagi turned on her toes and deftly ran away towards the Crown Game Center, her home away from home. Mamoru almost began an irritated speech about how strange Usagi could really be, but it was then that he realized that Usagi had already left. He groaned in annoyance and tramped back to his apartment.

xXx

Author's Note, End: So, how did everyone like it so far? It's the prologue, of course, so I hope you expect to see more! I'll be writing the next chapter very soon, considering the week-end is coming up! If you can, please do review! I won't cry if you don't, but I'd love to hear everyone's constructive criticism, advice, etc. Flames are allowed, just don't start blasting me and my story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed Flustering Melody, prologue - chapter one!


End file.
